A Wish Come True
by Skrillexia
Summary: Rebecca had always had one wish, to make at least one real friend, but when she buys a GMC Topkick she knows for certain that this isn't an ordinary truck. What she discovers will change her life forever.
1. Special Truck

**Author's note**: Hey everyone, here is a re-write of my first Transformers story, it was formally called New Truck. But now it's named what it is now, enjoy =D

Set 1 year before '**Concern and Comfort**'.

"Hello" Human talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

Rebecca was an eighteen year old girl who originally came from England, at the age of fifteen her parents died from an illness and they had left her money so she could look after herself, but she moved away from England and started a new life in Philadelphia. It was a drastic change for her and it did take some getting used to because she had Autism, but three years on and she had adjusted well to where she lived, it was a nice two storey house with no other houses for miles. She did look younger than her age however, she had blonde hair with light blonde highlights that came to her shoulders and her eye colour was blue, she had a scar-shaped birthmark that ran down the right side of her face as well. She wore a blue jacket with a black body warmer on top and a pair of black track suit bottoms, she also wore a pair of black trainers with blue laces.

Soon she arrived at a car dealers and walked through the gates, this one sold both cars and trucks and one of them caught her eye, it was a black GMC Topkick C4500. She liked the look of the truck and smiled.

The manager came over to her, he had short brown hair and his eye colour was brown, he wore a grey suit with a white shirt that had the top buttons undone "Hey there miss" he greeted "you looking to buy something?"

Rebecca nodded and glanced to the side, part of her Autism was eye contact, she couldn't hold it for very long.

The manager smiled "Well you've come to the right place" he replied "my name's Rick"

The eighteen year old smiled and nodded.

"Take a look around, see what you like" Rick said with a smile.

Rebecca walked over to the Topkick "I like this one" she replied.

Rick frowned, truth be told he had never seen the truck before as it wasn't there yesterday, but he kept that to himself and walked over "Alright, let's show you inside" he replied with a smile and walked round to the driver's side, he tugged on the handle but it wouldn't open, he tried it again but to no avail "right...um, ok let me try the others doors" he tried the back door on the driver's side and that didn't open, so he went round to the passenger side doors and the same thing happened "they won't open, so I can't show you inside, how about I show you some of our latest additions?"

The eighteen year old nodded a little and followed him, she looked back at the truck and had the distinct feeling it was watching her, there was something special about it but couldn't put her finger on why.

After an hour of looking around at the other cars and trucks, Rick left Rebecca to decide on what car she wanted, she went straight back to the truck she had seen before, some say that the cars chose their owners and she had a feeling this one had chosen her. She walked slowly to the driver's side door and reached out to the handle, she tugged on it and the door opened surprising her, Rick had said the doors were locked and she saw him trying the doors. She opened the door a bit wider and got into the driver's seat, the interior was very nice and the seats were made of black leather, but it was comfortable. She looked at the steering wheel and frowned, instead of the GMC logo it was some kind of emblem, it looked like a face and was sort of square-shaped "_I've not seen anything like that before_" she thought to herself, then she jumped a little when she heard the glove compartment open on the passenger side and looked over, she saw the keys in there and got them. There was a key ring on it that had the same emblem as the steering wheel, she put the keys in her pocket and got out, she closed the door and went to find Rick to buy the truck.

Rick was in his office when he saw Rebecca walk in, he smiled "Ah hey" he greeted "you made your choice?"

The eighteen year old nodded "The Topkick" she replied.

Rick frowned "But that Topkick is locked" he replied.

"I know, but they always say a car chooses their owner, and I think the Topkick chose me" Rebecca said.

Rick nodded "Alright, I can't argue with the customer" he replied and got up "let's take a look and see if I can put a price on it"

The eighteen year old nodded and they walked out to the Topkick, Rebecca had a proper look at it and noticed it had a lot of scars on it, like it had been in some kind of war. On the tailgate was the same emblem as the ones on the steering wheel and the key ring on the car keys, there was definitely something special about it and walked over to Rick "How much for it?" she asked.

Rick ran a hand through his short hair as he thought "To tell you the truth, this wasn't here yesterday" he replied.

Rebecca nodded, but she still wanted the truck "Can I still have it?" she asked.

Rick nodded "Yeah, tell you what you can have it for free and take it off my hands" he replied.

The eighteen year old smiled and nodded "Ok" she replied and opened the door to the Topkick, she got in the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition, she started the engine and the radio came on by itself without her touching it. She smirked a little and put the Topkick in drive, she drove out of the dealers.

Rick shook his head "I'm not even gonna ask how she did all that" he muttered "possessed truck"

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Meeting Ironhide

**Author's note**: Here is the second chapter, enjoy! =D

"**Hello**" – Cybertronian talking.

"Hello" – Human talking.

"_Hello_" – Com-link/Thoughts.

Ironhide observed the girl driving him, at the moment all he knew was that her accent was British, she looked around eighteen and was a quiet and shy one "_She does seem a nice girl_" he thought to himself and looked at the sky for a moment, the sun was high in the sky so he guessed it was around midday, suddenly he sensed a Decepticon coming up behind them and cursed under his breath "_why now Barricade?!_" he really didn't want to meet Rebecca under these circumstances, but if he didn't do anything he wouldn't be doing his duty as an Autobot to protect the humans, and he was nothing but loyal to his cause.

Rebecca heard a police siren and looked in the rear view mirror, she saw a Ford Mustang Saleen S28 police car fast approaching, was she in trouble? She decided to pull over to see what was wrong, but before she could do that the truck accelerated on its own "Ah!" she exclaimed and took her hands off the wheel from panic as it moved by itself, it was like the truck had a mind of its own "w-what's going on?!"

"**I'm getting you to safety**" a deep gruff British voice replied from the radio as the truck drifted to the left towards a clearing surrounded by trees.

The eighteen year old was shocked, the truck just talked! "You talked...you just talked" she said.

The truck came to a stop by one of the trees and opened its door "**Quick get out!**" it ordered.

Rebecca didn't need to be told twice as she took off her seat belt and got out, she ran to the tree and hid behind it, but she had to see what would happen and peered round.

The truck reversed quickly before the bonnet split and the truck bed became legs and feet, the doors became arms and two cannons appeared on its forearms, the front of the truck and wheel arches became shoulders and lastly the head appeared revealing Ironhide. He heard Barricade approaching and snarled, he brought out his cannons "**C'mon Barricade!**" he snarled.

Barricade snarled as he transformed into his bipedal mode and tackled the taller mech to the ground.

'Hide growled and kicked him off him, he got to his feet and shot at 'Cade.

Barricade was hit in the chest from the shot and he stumbled back, he snarled "**This isn't over**" he sneered and transformed down into his alt mode, he sped off.

Ironhide snorted and retracted his cannons, he looked towards the girl as his optics softened and he walked over to her.

Despite his intimidating appearance and the fact he had soft red optics, Rebecca could see he was the good one and slowly came out from behind the tree.

'Hide knelt down to her level "**Don't worry, I won't hurt you**" he said softly sensing her nervousness.

The eighteen year old nodded a little, this was a lot to take in, she had a feeling her truck was special but it was still a shock to her that her hunch was right.

"**This is a lot to take in, I know, I didn't intent to meet you under these circumstances**" Ironhide said softly "**but my priority was you**"

Rebecca understood that and nodded "W-What's your name?" she asked quietly and shyly.

"**My name's Ironhide**" 'Hide replied softly "**what's your's?**"

"Rebecca" the eighteen year old replied quietly and smiled a little.

Ironhide smiled a little and nodded "**I should tell you more about me, so you may want to get comfortable**" he replied said.

Rebecca nodded and sat down on the grass as the big mech sat down as well, for someone his size his movements were swift.

'Hide crossed his legs so he was more comfortable "**I'm from a distant planet called Cybertron and our race has been raging a war for a very long time**" he explained "**there are two sides, the Autobots and the Decepticons, the Autobots fight for freedom and protecting the innocent, and the Decepticons want power and don't care about who is destroyed in reaching that goal**"

The eighteen year old nodded.

"**The Decepticons have bad intentions for the human race, they want to make them their slaves, and we as Autobots are preventing that from happening**" Ironhide continued "**I was formally a Decepticon a long time ago, but defected to the Autobots**"

Rebecca nodded "How would you tell an Autobot and a Decepticon apart?" she asked quietly.

"**The Decepticons have blood red optics, and the Autobots have blue optics**" 'Hide replied "**but every Decepticon was born with blue optics, but they changed them to blood red to follow their leader, as for me I was born with soft red optics but I'm definitely an Autobot**"

The eighteen year old smiled and nodded.

Ironhide smiled "**Can I hear more about you? Only if you want to**" he said softly.

Rebecca smiled and nodded "Ok, well I'm originally from England and was raised into a loving family, but when I was fifteen my parents died from an illness and I moved to America after a few months" she explained "they had left me money so I was able to do that"

'Hide nodded "**I'm sorry about your Creators**" he replied softly.

The eighteen year old smiled a little and nodded "I've never really had any true friends, in school I wasn't exactly popular as I was so quiet, and it's always the quiet ones that get targeted for bullying" she replied.

Ironhide shook his helm "**Why do humans have to bully others? Don't they know the impact it can have?**" he asked.

Rebecca shrugged a little.

"**Well you don't have to put up with that anymore, you're away from the bullies now**" 'Hide said softly.

The eighteen year old smiled and nodded.

Ironhide smiled too, then his com-link beeped "**Oh, that's my com-link, our form of communication**" he said and answered it "**hello?**"

"_Hello Ironhide it's Ratchet, you need to come to base for a check-up_" Ratchet's familiar voice replied.

'Hide grumbled a little but nodded "**Ok Ratchet, I'll be there soon**" he replied and ended the call, he looked at Rebecca again "**sorry about that, it was the Medic, I have to go for a check-up**" he got to his feet "**I think you should come with me, I do now have a duty to protect you**"

The eighteen year old smiled and nodded, she got to her feet.

Ironhide transformed down into his alt mode and opened his driver's side door "**Climb in**" he said.

Rebecca got in the driver's seat and was secured.

'Hide started his engine and drove away from the clearing.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
